In a portable game device (including a portable telephone (e.g. smartphone) and a tablet terminal that can execute a computer game) that has a touch panel which can accept input by a contact operation on a display screen, a game executed by determining whether an operation input corresponding to the operation instruction displayed on the display screen is performed correctly is known.
As an input operation on a touch panel, a “flick operation”, where flicking is performed on the surface of the touch panel, has been introduced. A flick operation is an operation where contact with a touch panel is performed with a finger or the like, that can quickly slide on the touch panel surface in a predetermined direction and then release the contact, and this operation is used for a scrolling operation or for a character input operation on the display screen, for example. To input characters by the flick operation, the user contacts a predetermined character displayed on the screen, then a plurality of character candidates is displayed in a cross or arc shape centered around this character, and the user slides their finger from the predetermined character to a desired character candidate and releases their finger from contacting the screen, whereby the user selects this character candidate and determines the input character.
As a game using this flick operation, Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-233958) discloses a game device which instructs the user to perform the flick operation as an operation instruction, and determines whether the operation timing, the operation direction, and the operation quantity of the flick operation are implemented as instructed.
However in the case of the game device of Patent document 1, an operation direction to-be-inputted is displayed on the screen, and the user performs the flick operation according to the instruction for the operation direction, therefore operation is simple with few variations, resulting in the user easily becomes bored.